Target: April O'Neil
Target: April O'Neil ("Ziel: April O'Neil") ist die 32. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die sechste Folge der zweiten Staffel. Handlung Im Versteck des Foot Clans muss Karai eines Nachts dem Shredder während eines Zwischenberichts alles über ihren letzten erfolglosen Angriff gegen die Turtles erzählen. Dies stimmt den Shredder alles andere als milde, und er verbietet Karai, bis zu seiner Rückkehr aus Japan irgendetwas Weiteres zu unternehmen. Allerdings denkt Karai nicht daran, sich daran zu halten: Sie hat inzwischen heimlich ihren eigenen Deal mit den Kraang abgeschlossen und sich von ihnen den Prototyp eines neuen Foot-Bots bauen lassen. Und als erstes Ziel dieses neuen Roboterninjas hat sie sich - zur Überraschung sämtlicher anwesender Kraang - April O'Neil ausgesucht! Währenddessen hat Donatello seine Sehnsucht über April nicht mehr weiter zurückhalten können, und so folgt er ihr eines Abends auf ihrem Nachhauseweg. Allerdings wird er von ihr bemerkt und muss sich einer weiteren bitteren Anklage über das Schicksal von Aprils mutierten Vaters stellen, bevor April sich entfernt, um wieder zu einem "normalen Leben" zurückzufinden. Geknickt kehrt Donatello wieder nach Hause zurück, wo sich Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo gerade eine weitere Folge von Super Robo Mecha Force Five anschauen, wo die verwöhnte Prinzessin sich wegen einer Kleinigkeit erbost vom Rest ihres Teams entfernt. Die Parallelen dieser Geschichte mit seinem eigenen Leben drücken Donatellos Gemüt nur noch weiter zusammen, doch er wird schnell aus seinem Trübsinn gerissen, als er in sein Labor zurückkehrt und dort den Kraang-Kommunikator aktiviert vorfindet, der ihm die Neuigkeit über die Erschaffung einer neuen schweren Waffe der Kraang enthüllt. Indessen hat sich April in ihrer Sehnsucht nach Gesellschaft Casey Jones angeschlossen, der alleine im Schuleisstadion seine Hockeytechniken trainiert, und spricht sich mit ihm (ohne Einzelheiten zu nennen) über ihr zerbrochenes Verhältnis mit den Turtles aus. Daraufhin erzählt Casey, wie er selbst seinen besten Freund verlor, als dieser bei einem großen Spiel von Casey versehentlich schwer verletzt wurde, was er diesem bis heute nicht vergeben hat, obwohl es nur ein Unfall war; diese Eröffnung - und ihre Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Beziehung mit Donatello stimmt April zum ersten Mal wirklich nachdenklich. Als Casey sich zwischenzeitig zum Umkleiden zurückzieht, tauchen plötzlich mehrere Foot-Bots im Stadion auf und greifen April an. Trotz Caseys tatkräftiger Unterstützung sehen sich die beiden der Adaptivität der Foot-Bots chancenlos gegenüber, und um Casey zu schützen, ergreift April die Flucht und lockt so einige der Roboter hinter sich her und über die Dächer der Stadt, während Casey sich den Rest vorknöpft. Dabei aber spielt April Karai direkt in die Hände, welche sofort mehr von ihren Foot-Bots nach April ausschickt. In der Zwischenzeit machen sich die Turtles im Shellraiser zur geheimen Foot-Bot-Fabrik der Kraang auf, in der die neue Waffe hergestellt wird, und mithilfe eines genialen Schattenspiels von Michelangelo schalten sie die Wachen aus und dringen in das Gebäude ein. Doch bevor Donatello sich an die Arbeit machen kann, den Superroboter der Kraang auszuschalten, ruft April ihn über ihr T-Phone an und bittet ihn verzweifelt um Hilfe! Natürlich wendet Donatello dieser neuen Situation seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit zu und macht sich sofort auf, um April zu retten, womit seine Brüder nun alleine gegen die Kraang antreten müssen. Die Turtles erledigen die Kraang, können aber die vollständige Aufladung des Roboters nicht verhindern und werden von ihm mühelos weggefegt. Inmitten des Gefechts aber wird der Roboter von seiner Programmierung auf April aufgehalten und entfernt sich mittels seiner Raketensiefel vom Kampfplatz, um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Donatello indessen trifft gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, um April von ihren derzeitigen Verfolgern befreien, doch dann tritt Karai persönlich auf die Bildfläche und greift April an, während ihre Foot-Bot-Eskorte Donatello aufzuhalten versucht. Das Schlachtenglück wendet sich schnell gegen Karai, doch dann taucht der Ninja-Roboter auf, schlägt Donatello beiseite und fängt das Mädchen ein. Anstatt aber, wie von Karai befohlen, April zu eliminieren, befolgt der Roboter den von seinen Schöpfern eingegebenen Befehl, April nichts anzutun, und will mit ihr davonfliegen. Als Karai ihn vehement aufzuhalten versucht, bewertet der Roboter sie nunmehr als einen Feind und zwingt sie so zum Kampf gegen ihn. Die anderen Turtles treffen ebenfalls schnell am Schauplatz ein, und als Donatello ein aufgestemmtes Panel am Rücken des Roboters - den Michelangelo "Chrome Dome" getauft hat - bemerkt, leitet er zusammen mit Raphael und Michelangelo einen Angriff gegen den Roboter ein, während Leonardo April zuhilfe kommt, die erneut von Karai bedrängt wird. Nachdem Donatello es schafft, den Roboter zu verwirren, schnappt sich Michelangelo dessen Plasmakatana und gibt ihm damit den Garaus; und von Leonardo und April geschlagen, sieht Karai keine andere Wahl, als den Rückzug anzutreten. Kaum ist April ob der Gefahr für ihr Leben ein wenig wieder zu Atem gekommen, eilt sie zunächst schnurstracks zu Casey, der sich inzwischen aber seiner Opposition mit Bravour behaupten konnte. Dann begibt sie sich zum ersten Mal seit einiger Zeit wieder ins Heim der Turtles, wo sie von ihren Freunden und Splinter freudig begrüßt wird und sich bei ihnen für ihr Unverständnis entschuldigt. Sie bedankt sich bei Donatello für dessen ständige Sorge um sie mit einem Kuss, was das Herz des überglücklichen jungen Turtle schnell in himmlische Sphären aufschießen lässt ... Zitate * April: Ich weiß, dass du mir folgst! Komm raus, damit ich dich sehen kann! [wirft ihren Tessen und zwingt damit Donatello aus seinem Versteck] * April: Donnie?! * Donatello: [nimmt fluggs eine lässige Haltung ein] Komisch, wie wir beide diese schattige Hintergasse zur selben Zeit durchlaufen, hä? So, hehehe ... wie-wie geht es dir denn? * April: Oh, du weißt schon, das Übliche! Hausaufgaben, Schachklub, sich mit einem Vater zurechtfinden, der in eine homozide Mutantenfledermaus verwandelt wurde! * Donatello: April ... es war nicht komplett unsere Schuld. Aber es tut mir leid - * April: NICHT SO LEID, wie mir es das tut!! Ich will in Ruhe gelassen werden, Donnie - keine sprechenden Mutanten mehr in meinem Leben! Ich will dich niemals wiedersehen! [wendet sich ab] * Donatello: April! ... Einige Dinge stehen nicht unter unserer Kontrolle. * Michelangelo: [zu Donatello] Wow, Mann, die Show paradoxidiert total dein Leben. ... * Donatello: Es heißt "parallelisiert", und das tut sie nicht, okay? Das ist nur ein Cartoon! * Leonardo: Außerdem hat die Prinzessin das Team bereits 27 Mal verlassen. Sie kommt immer wieder zurück. * Raphael: Lasst uns der Realität ins Auge sehen: April wird nie wieder zurückkommen. Wir werden sie vielleicht nie wiedersehen. * Casey: Was ist mit dir los? Ich sehe dich niemals mit irgendjemandem herumhängen. Bist du etwas antisozial? * April: Nicht wirklich. Ich ... ich hatte vier wirklich enge Freunde. Ich rede nicht mehr mit ihnen. * Casey: Das kann passieren. Ich und mein bester Freund Nick haben im Playoff der letzten Saison gegen Tromatan gestanden, verstehst du? Er kam von hinten an mich heran, gerade als ich das Siegestor reinbolzen wollte - Wamm! Habe ihm glatt seinen Helm runtergeschlagen. Geschwollenes Gesicht, ''gespaltene Lippe ... Er war mein bester Freund seit der zweiten Klasse. Er hat niemals mehr mit mir gesprochen. * '''April': Aber ... es war nicht deine Absicht gewesen. * Casey: Stimmt. Einige Dinge liegen eben nicht unter unserer Kontrolle. * Kraang 1: Kraang. Kreaturen bekannt als... Kaninchen haben Kraangs Labor infiltriert. * Kraang 2: Nein, Kraang. Offensichtlich hat ein kleiner, aber dicker Dickhäuter Kraangs Sicherheitszone durchbrochen. * Kraang 3: Kraang haben beide unrecht. Es ist eine Bauchtänzerin, die das trägt, was bekannt ist als... Flamenco-Kleid. * Leonardo: Äh, Jungs ... riesiger unheimlicher Robot-Ninja hat Aufladung gerade beendet! * [April und Karai kämpfen miteinander. April wirft ihren Tessen, aber Karai weicht aus] * Karai: Du hast keine Chance, April! Ich hab Jahre des Trainings hinter mir! [Aprils Tessen kommt zurückgeflogen und trifft Karai im Gesicht] * April: Du redest zuviel! Trivia * Im Schuleisstadion erscheint das Wort "Futur-Toid", eine Anspielung auf den Fugitoiden als Name eines Sponsoren. * Das Schlagwort "Cowabunga" erscheint als Name eines Sportartikelgeschäfts. * Das Scannbild von Chrome Dome im Suchmodus ähnelt dem der Terminatrix T-X, das Scannbild im Angriffsmodus dem eines T-800 aus dem Terminator-Franchise. Charaktere Quellen *http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Target:_April_O%27Neil Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:2. Staffel